


Феникс и Сакура

by Theonya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hospitals, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: В больнице нечего делать, только есть и спать, читать и любоваться отцветающими деревьями через окно.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Тихий шелест страниц, мягкая кровать с чистым постельным бельем, свежий воздух открытого окна и светло — день вокруг, а он в кои-то веки сидит на месте, не исполняет задания, не устраняет проблемы. «Вашим заданием будет выздоравливать, сенсей!» — так сказал новоиспеченный Седьмой Хокаге, и Какаши подозревает, что это были совсем не его слова, но надёжно вложенные ему в голову и уши.  
— Сенсей…  
Двое из Команды номер 7 всё ещё называют его так, хотя и возраст стирается с каждым годом: они уже на пике своих сил, он ещё на пике своих сил, но тут, судя по всему, неискоренимое уважение.  
— Вы уже и сама сенсей, Харуно-сан.  
Он помнит её надоедливой мелочью, он помнит её первые шаги в искусстве ниндзя. Он смотрит на неё сейчас и не соотносит с собственными воспоминаниями. Незаметно для себя и всех Сакура расцвела и окрепла.  
— И, как Ваш лечащий врач, я прошу Вас не напрягать глаза.  
Он окидывает её взглядом, возможно, слишком долгим, но молодую женщину не смутить гляделками, потому она мягко улыбается ему:  
— Хотите, могу почитать вслух?  
— Это Ича Ича Парадайз, — вздыхает он, наконец откладывая книгу. Харуно могла бы возмутиться, смутиться, тяжело вздохнуть, мол, седина в бороду, но она только прищуривается, улыбка перетекает в усмешку, и грозит пальцем. Он отводит взгляд. Молодая, красивая, в расцвете сил — мирное время уже, время собирать камни, пожинать плоды, но он всегда думал не о себе, о тех, кто продолжит путь, когда его не станет, и совершенно не думал, что он и сам сможет продолжить путь — после всех событий и миссий. Он всегда думал, что умрёт в битве, и потому сейчас ему непонятно, что это — мирное время? Как это — выполнить свой гражданский долг? Почему это — замедлиться, сидеть на месте? Что значит «ничего не делать» и «отдыхать»? «Подумать о себе»? Вот его отдых — читать Ича Ича Парадайз по сто десятому кругу, а где — уже не так важно, можно и на сеновале, можно в ветвистой кроне дерева, можно и на голых камнях… Остановка подобна смерти. Что вообще можно сделать, когда ничего нельзя делать?..  
— О чем Вы задумались, сенсей?..  
Она подходит поближе, опирается на тумбочку у кровати.  
— Это настолько увлекательное произведение?  
Хихикает и берет раскрытую книгу, бегло пробегаясь по строчкам, и Какаши не знает, куда деться, но в то же время не может отвести от неё взгляд. Её зелёные глаза немного расширяются и снова прищуриваются, она ещё хихикает, и ему становится стыдно, но и приятно, что его вкусы не осуждают.  
— Забавно. И это вы всегда читали на наших тренировках?  
— Не только это, в серии очень много книг, — наконец отводит взгляд он.  
— Хотите, я схожу к Вам домой и принесу остальные?  
Он качает головой.  
— Я же вижу, что Вам скучно, Какаши-сан… И мне хочется Вас развлечь.  
Он сглатывает. Мысли после прочтения Парадайза на «развлечь» реагируют только одним образом, но он не будет казаться идиотом.  
— А принесите свои любимые книги, Харуно-сан.  
Она кивает.  
На следующий день на его тумбочке красуется небольшая стопка книг, на которых сверху лежит записка и песочные часы: «Одну дольку песка — читаете, другую — отдыхаете! Хотя бы так…»  
Он честно пытается следовать схеме, но не может — детектив довольно интересен, и потому, как только проглатывает первую книгу, откладывает их на дальний угол тумбочки. В больнице всё равно нечего делать, только есть и спать, и любоваться отцветающими деревьями через окно. Медсестра проводит необходимые процедуры для улучшенного циркулирования чакры, и ему остаётся только спать, наслаждаться сиянием полумесяца, ждать… Впрочем, он как раз может учиться ожиданию.  
Чем бы не занятие?  
Только бы не скатываться в воспоминания…  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе, если я первой вижу красоту, — улыбается он входящей Сакуре, чем немного смущает её. Он сначала имел в виду цветы за окном и облака — когда проснулся, это было первым, что он увидел, — но теперь он поменял своё мнение. Харуно-сан и вправду была красивой. Он бы не отказался видеть её каждое утро.  
— Как Вы, Какаши-сан?  
— Хорошо. И книга мне понравилась.  
— Какая именно?  
— «Тайна пожара».  
— Я почему-то так и знала, что Вы начнёте с этой.  
— Я предсказуем?  
— Может, мы уже долго знаем друг друга?..  
— Я не думал, что Вы знаете меня настолько хорошо.  
Она почему-то слегка краснеет.  
— Медикам без наблюдательности никуда.  
— Вы очень хороший медик, Харуно-сан.  
— У меня были достойные учителя.  
Они ещё немного болтают — о том, о сём, он узнаёт последние, совсем локальные новости, ожидая подвоха и чего-то плохого, но за время его отсутствия ничего важного не происходит. Наконец она уходит.  
Ему от этого как-то странно на душе — горько-сладко, не холодно, не пусто, что-то непонятное назревает, подобное тревоге, но приятное. Он не понимает совершенно, что это, откуда это, но тянется за новой книгой.  
— Ой, только, Какаши-сан! — засовывает голову в палату Сакура. — Обязательно соблюдайте режим отдыха, это важно!  
Он непослушно сначала читает запоем, а потом спит, но женщина об этом не узнает. Это не похоже на Ича-Ича Парадайз, ощущения совершенно другие, и он концентрируется на них, понимая теперь, как старый друг мог вечно опаздывать, погружаясь в книги. Может быть, для того его и сослали на бессрочный отдых? Для того, чтоб он распробовал жизнь?  
Они с бывшей ученицей много разговаривают, обсуждают книги, людей, а затем и явления, какие-то философские вопросы, и он понимает, что ловит каждую эмоцию на её лице. Небольшие изменения в её мимике уже почти привычны, но он не понимает, почему они становятся настолько дороги. Это как попасть в Бесконечное Цукиеми, но наоборот: светло, легко и… Нежно?.. Только приятно?  
Он чувствовал такое и раньше, пару раз за жизнь, не больше, и в один из этих раз всё кончилось плохо — да и в другой тоже. Он думал, что оброс броней, что его жизнь не должна никого касаться, потому что он только фигура в игре: не самая важная, та, которой жертвуют для выигрыша в конце, но вот он, конец, и почему-то он всё ещё здесь и чувствует томление по кому-то, и… Живёт дальше?  
Ему неловко, потому что — это ведь бывшая ученица, это молодая женщина — умная, сильная, красивая и одинокая, и что же он может ей дать? Ей бы кого-то под стать себе, тоже сильного и молодого, чтобы поддерживал в нужные моменты и не тянул вниз грузом своего прошлого, остаточной от тяжёлых времен настороженностью.  
— Вот и всё, Какаши-сан. Ваша реабилитация в больнице окончена, уровень чакры восстановлен, со зрением мы тоже поработали.  
— Спасибо, Харуно-сан.  
Она садится на краешек его кровати.  
— Чем Вы хотите заниматься дальше?  
Легкий наклон головы, и её волосы спускаются на лицо. Он любуется этим, улыбается ей.  
— Я не знаю. Пока что я не вижу свою дальнейшую жизнь.  
— Не говорите так! Вы же чудесный, Какаши-сан. Вы интересный собеседник и хороший человек…  
— Что не спасает меня от сомнений и мук выбора.  
Она замечает, что он расстроился, чем-то огорчён. Сакура вздыхает и берёт его за руку.  
— Давайте представим, что Вы можете выбрать вообще всё, что угодно. Что бы Вы выбрали?  
— Я бы выбрал Вас, — поднимает взгляд он, решаясь на признание. Даже если она встанет, если уйдет, если объявит извращенцем — а скорее, она отнимет ладонь и закроет дверь с другой стороны — он сильный, он опытный, он возьмёт себя в руки, но зарождающийся трепет в груди сильнее всего, он похож на начало новой жизни, и мужчине приходит в голову только сравнение с Возрождающейся птицей, Фениксом: даже если порыв напрасен, он уже благодарен за то, что она была с ним добра.  
Сакура застывает, но не отнимает руку, только тихо тянет:  
— В смысле?..  
— Я бы хотел разговаривать с Вами вечность, потому что, оказывается, у нас слишком много общих тем. Я хотел бы читать одни книги на двоих и дальше. Я бы хотел просыпаться рядом, на одной подушке, в одной постели. Вы мне очень нравитесь, Сакура…  
Она сжимает его ладонь, не смотря в его глаза, но что-то бормочет. Он сжимает её в ответ, не расслышав, и она понимает, повторяет громче:  
— Вы мне тоже нравитесь, Какаши-сан… Это взаимно.  
Он потрясённо смотрит на неё, но закрывает глаза, когда её губы чувствуются на его губах, когда её рука обнимает его. И он обнимает её в ответ.  
Слова пока что излишни, всё только начинается, и он чувствует, как расцветает вместе с наступающим летом и сам. От любви.


	2. Chapter 2

Они нескоро перешли на «ты», и эта дистанция им мешала, но не настолько, чтобы быть на самом деле преградой. Съехались вместе они намного быстрее: потому что родители были против того, кто ей сам годится в родители, даже несмотря на то, какой он; потому что ему хотелось быть ближе, несмотря ни на что, но женщина уставала на работе, временами настолько, что чуть ли не встречала носом рамен.  
Ему захотелось заботиться не о глобальных вещах, а о той, кто заставляет его сердце биться быстрее.  
Это было даже в некотором смысле лучше.  
Нынешний Хокаге безумно удивился, когда они дали приглашение на свадьбу.  
— А как же Саске? Ты же всегда его, ну это… Его же…  
Она слегка нахмурилась.  
— И что? Он уже четвертый год в деревне, если бы мы хотели — у нас бы уже была семья. К тому же — я слишком взрослая, чтобы бегать за мифическим папоротником в лице нашего бывшего сокомандника.  
— Но это же Саске…  
— Вот если ты его так любишь, сам на нём и женись! — припечатала она, напоминая Наруто Легендарную Неудачницу. — А я хочу быть вместе с Хатакэ Какаси, и точка.  
— Но это же наш сенсей…  
— Это мой любимый человек, понимающий меня с полуслова. У нас похожие взгляды на жизнь. Мне очень хорошо вместе с ним, Наруто.  
— Но…  
— Ты же почему-то тогда понял, что хочешь быть с Хинатой, а не со мной. Почему бы мне тоже не понять, с кем я хочу провести оставшуюся счастливую жизнь?..  
— Будь по твоему, — вдруг светло улыбнулся он. — Мы с женой всегда будем рады тебе, с кем бы ты ни пришла к нам в гости. Ты — наша подруга. Ты — моя подруга, Сакура-тян.  
— Я хочу, чтобы это не кончалось, — улыбнулась в ответ она.  
И это не кончилось.  
Как не кончилось и тихая радость при виде любимого мужчины.  
Он теперь был всего лишь преподавателем в Академии, но какая разница, если всё время есть о чём поговорить, есть о чём помолчать, и есть о чём…

Пепельные волосы на самом деле длиннее, чем кажутся, и не такие уж непослушные, если за ними правильно ухаживать. Ему всегда было плевать на внешность, и он и сам смеялся потом, что не такой уж и красавчик, но Сакура была в корне несогласна с подобным мнением: от Какаши сердце билось чаще не только у неё. И ей нравилось это. Ей нравился он — без синяков под глазами от вечного недосыпа, без боевых ранений, без Шарингана и повязки на лице. Ей нравился тот мужчина, который лежал рядом.  
Хатакэ Какаши.  
А ему нравилась она.  
Хрупкая и сильная, смелая молодая женщина. Решительная, целеустремлённая и умная. Он бы никогда этого не узнал, если бы она не заговорила тогда. Он бы никогда не обрёл своё счастье.  
— Любуешься?.. — сонно потянулся он.  
— Ты мной тоже любуешься, так что всё по честному.  
— Так и есть. Тяжёлая смена была?  
Она вздохнула.  
— Иди сюда.  
Он уткнул её носом в собственное обнаженное плечо, и она обняла его так крепко, что, если бы он не знал, что она куноичи, то по этому объятию бы понял.  
— Вроде бы и ничего выдающегося, но я как-то… Устала…  
— Физически или душевно?  
Она задумалась.  
— Ладно, это не так уж важно, моя хорошая. Хочешь, я позабочусь о тебе?  
Она кивнула, вздохнула, провела лбом по светлой коже:  
— Я бы вообще была рада, если бы меня разули, раздели, накормили и уложили.  
— Принято к исполнению, — хмыкнул он, стягивая кофточку сначала с одного, потом и с другого плеча.  
— Подожди, я же пошутила…  
По его хитрой усмешке она поняла, что это будет использовано против неё самой. Руки не собирались останавливаться, и футболка последовала следом, оставляя её в нижнем белье и юбке с туфлями. Сакура смущённо откинулась на спину, послушно приподнимая бёдра, а затем и ступни, закрыла лицо руками, чувствуя бережные прикосновения мужа к аккуратным натруженным ступням, чувствуя освобождение, а затем и прохладу.  
Какаши встал с кровати, потягиваясь, оглядываясь на обнаженную Сакуру, нежно улыбнулся и укутал её в нагретое собой одеяло.  
— Сейчас принесу перекус.  
Она устроилась на кровати поудобнее, пристраивая на коленях поднос с чаем и бутербродами, рассказывая любимому о том, как прошла ещё одна ночь не так уж далеко от него, наслаждаясь его ладонями, поглаживающими и разминающими её плечи.  
— Знаешь, милый… — задумчиво произнесла она, отставляя поднос на пол. — Не так уж я и устала.  
— Хмм, — притворно задумался мужчина. — И чем бы нам тогда заняться… В сёги сыграть, что ли?  
— Я тебя укушу.  
— Я укушу тебя первый, Вишенка, — рассмеялся он и направился под одеяло снова, к той, что показала ему, как хороша мирная жизнь.  
К той, с которой эта жизнь во всех смыслах расцвела.


End file.
